


BDSM Prompt Party 2017

by euphoria814



Series: Ogłoszenia Dusz Fandomowych Pasterskie [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), No Fandom, Pacific Rim (Movies), Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM Prompt Party, BDSM Prompt Party 2017, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other, akcja, prompty, prompty tak bardzo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts), [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Martynax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/gifts), [Estoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estoir/gifts), [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



 

BDSM Prompt Party wita radośnie i zachęca do zagłębienia się w mrocznym świecie balansu władzy i bólu...

 

 

Niezależnie od tego jaki fandom reprezentujecie, co jest waszym OTP, BDSM Prompt Party przyjmie was z otwartymi rękami :)

 

Od 1 maja przez całe siedem dni oddamy się grzesznym przyjemnościom zaprawionych bólem i ekscytacją...

 

[BDSM PP 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bdsm_prompt_party_2017/requests)

 

... co nie znaczy, że pozbawionym humoru ;)

 

 

Została utworzona specjalna kolekcja, gdzie możecie dodawać swoje teksty i podejmować oraz dodawać własne prompty.

[BDSM PP 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bdsm_prompt_party_2017/requests)

 

Zapraszamy!!!

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Prompty! Prompty!**

Na dobry początek garść akcji, do których można się dołączyć i nie kolidują z Tygodniem.

 

 

 [Multifandom Bingo 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/multifandom_bingo_2017)

[Weekendowe Drabble Polska](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/weekendowe_drabble_polska)

 

 

[Femslash Party](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/femslashparty) \- impreza, która nigdy się nie kończy

 

 

Tydzień to dobry czas również, aby zacząć:

[100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/100d2) \- prompty wiszą w dziale Rules

 

 

Jeśli ktoś ma pomysł na tekst, ale nie jest w stanie z jakiegoś powodu go wykorzystać, prompty można podrzucać do tej kolekcji:

[Prompty Polska](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska)

 

lub po prostu w komentarzu pod tym postem.

 


End file.
